Alone
by Shofyloc61
Summary: "Ma vie a toujours été un peu pourrie. Une famille qui ne m'aime pas, une réputation que je ne voulais pas, des problèmes sans fin. Mais là. Là, je dois dire que ça surpasse tout." pensa-t-il en regardant la tour qui semblait plus haute que le ciel.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR (pour le reste des chapitres aussi)

**Résumé : **"Ma vie a toujours été un peu pourrie. Une famille qui ne m'aime pas, une réputation que je ne voulais pas, des problèmes sans fin. Mais là. Là, je dois dire que ça surpasse tout." pensa-t-il en regardant la tour qui semblait plus haute que le ciel.

**Auteurs : **Shofyloc61 (ou encore Slytherinyah et Heloc61)

**NDA : **Tout est venu d'une soirée pourrie, où on s'est tellement fait chier, qu'on a décidé d'écrire une fanfiction à deux. Amusez-vous bien… !

* * *

**ALONE**

**Prologue**

Avec un air légèrement désespéré, Harry observait Ombrage et le professeur Rogue débattre sur la meilleure manière de le faire parler. Son regard vagabondait vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, remarquant sans peine la colère qui émanait de Ron, et l'indignation de Hermione, ainsi que les airs plus que satisfaits de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Le crapaud rose, comme il aimait à le surnommer dans sa tête, finit par se tourner vers lui, un sourire purement mauvais s'étalant sur son visage hideux. Elle déclara alors, tandis que Rogue la regardait d'un air suspicieux, comme il remarquait qu'elle débordait d'un enthousiasme inébranlable :

"Le sortilège _Doloris_ devrait sûrement vous faire parler…"

"Non !" s'écria Hermione, effarée. "Professeur Ombrage… c'est illégal !"

Mais Ombrage ne lui prêta aucune attention. Ses yeux pétillant d'une pure méchanceté et d'avidité semblaient agresser Harry plus encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Son sang s'était comme glacé dans ses veines lorsque cette _femme_ avait proposé cette alternative, avec cette touche dans la voix qui démontrait sans peine son excitation à l'idée de pouvoir lui faire _plus_ de mal, à l'idée de pouvoir avoir l'ascendant, total et absolu, sur lui juste quelques secondes dans sa vie. Le jeune garçon se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle lui voue une haine aussi féroce. Il se demanda pourquoi il semblait être toujours la cible des plus grands malades vivant sur cette Terre, et _pourquoi_ personne ne semblait vraiment s'intéresser à son sort.

Soit. Il concédait qu'il exagérait sûrement, en pensant ça.

Il vit la baguette de la femme pointer vers certaines parties de son corps, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur sa cicatrice.

Plusieurs personnes faisaient attention à lui. Hermione, assurément. Il pouvait l'entendre hurler plusieurs répliques bien senties contre la Grande Inquisitruce. Ron aussi, peut-être. Après tout, il était toujours avec lui quand il lui arrivait tellement de malheurs. Il était toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère avec ses remarques un tant soit peu stupides. Stupides, mais non pas moins mignonnes, d'une certaine façon. Il y avait aussi peut-être Sirius, et Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un d'eux depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se demandait s'il devait fermer les yeux devant la femme, et si ainsi la douleur serait amoindrie. Il se demandait aussi s'il devait soutenir son regard impitoyable et sadique, pour lui montrer qu'il ne flancherait devant _personne_, même si on avait décidé de le torturer. Et lorsqu'il la vit articuler le sort avec une délectation absolue, comme si elle dégustait chaque syllabe du sort, la main légèrement tremblante de pouvoir le faire _souffrir_, ses yeux soutinrent ceux de son adversaire, avec une détermination sans faille.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cet instant étrange, hors du temps, où il lui sembla atteindre brusquement une paix incroyable, comme s'il était monté très haut dans le ciel, et qu'il avait respiré une grande goulée d'air fraîche, avant de plonger d'un coup, violemment, brutalement, et douloureusement dans des laves en fusion, léchant chaque partie de son corps avec avidité.

Pourquoi personne n'avait-il décrit les sensations du sort Doloris ? Pourquoi personne n'avait-il tenté d'écrire sur ces sensations ressenties, avant et après avoir eu conscience que le sort avait atteint sa cible ? Etait-ce parce que chaque douleur éprouvée différait selon les personnes ? Cela aurait au moins pu permettre aux personne cibles de ce maléfice de se préparer mentalement à ce mal. Quoique. Harry n'était même pas sûr que cela aurait pu l'aider à lui être moins douloureux.

Il avait l'impression que sa peau se détachait lentement et tortueusement de son corps, que quelqu'un s'était décidé à lui lacérer ses muscles avec une aiguille de supplice, qu'on lui avait comprimé le coeur si fort que le sang ne circulait plus dans ses veines.

Tout aussi brutalement que le maléfice l'avait atteint, il cessa rapidement, le laissant haletant et souffrant aux pieds d'Ombrage. Il porta une main flageolante à son coeur, comme pour vérifier qu'il battait toujours, alors que sa respiration saccadée redevenait peu à peu normale. Il percevait vaguement les hurlements hystériques de la brunette, et les petits ricanements pleinement satisfaits de l'lnquisitrice. Il remarquait aussi que Malfoy, qui était presque en face de lui, semblait avoir blêmi considérablement, ainsi que Ron et Neville.

Quand il croisa le regard de la femme, il ne put empêcher ses yeux d'exprimer toute la haine qu'il avait contre elle. Il réalisa, tandis qu'elle tenait fermement sa baguette, qu'elle escomptait relancer le sort. Juste pour le _plaisir_, semblait être écrit dans ses yeux. Dans ceux de Harry, vacillait la flamme de la colère et de l'injustice, révélée dans ses pupilles dilatées. Il y régnait toute la haine, toute la rage, et toute la détermination possibles, et ce fut sans doute cela qui fit qu'Ombrage baissa son arme. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'elle s'avance vers lui et qu'elle lui assène une violente gifle sur la joue droite, gifle dont le son se répercuta dans les oreilles de chaque personne dans la pièce.

"Je ne vous permettrai pas d'être insolent, Potter ! ICI, c'est MOI qui ai le pouvoir ! Compris ?!"

Avec la main qui tenait sa baguette, elle percuta son autre joue, lui laissant une grande marque longiligne.

Dans le petit bureau au papier peint rose pâle, le silence s'était installé en maître, seule la respiration hoquetante de Harry se faisant entendre.

"Vous… VOUS ÊTES LA PIRE GARCE QUE J'AIE JAMAIS VUE !" éructa-t-il finalement, sa voix grandement amplifiée par tous ses sentiments.

Il se leva rapidement, et empoigna le col d'Ombrage qui essayait de garder une certaine constance. Son visage était tout près du sien, et il lui cracha sur le nez, de façon absolument délibérée.

"Vous me dégoûtez… Vous me débectez…"

Sa voix était devenue à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais tout le monde pouvait la percevoir. De lui semblait émaner une aura noire et inquiétante, qui commença à se répandre, et à lécher chaque élément dans la pièce. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en la sentant s'insinuer en elle.

"Vous êtes une ordure… Digne des Mangemorts les plus lâches… VOUS ÊTES UNE SALOPE !"

Il la balança par terre d'un violent coup de bras, ne manquant pas de la frapper au menton avec son coude.

"VOUS ÊTES IGNOBLE !"

De son pied, il lui asséna un violent coup dans le ventre.

"Vous savez quoi ?"

Son ton était aussi doux que les nuages en pleine tempête. Ses mots roulaient doucement sur sa langue, comme le velours le plus doux. Il se baissa lentement pour être à la hauteur du crapaud qui tentait de s'éloigner. Il la retint par le poignet, la serrant tellement fort qu'il lui broya quelques os.

"Vous aimez beaucoup le Doloris, n'est-ce pas … ? Dites-moi… Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà essayé de vous le lancer… ?"

Devant ses yeux ouverts d'incrédulité, il ricana froidement, et lui donna une violente gifle _pour se venger_.

Derrière lui, il sentait que tous étaient tétanisés. Comme si son aura qu'il voyait sur ses mains les empêchait d'intervenir.

"Vous savez, Madame… Je suis pour l'instruction…"

Il tendit le bras vers elle, et prit délicatement la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

"Et je suis d'avis que le mieux pour vous serait de comprendre les effets du _Doloris_."

Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon sur le visage, il la désigna de la pointe de sa propre baguette. Et ce fut avec la même délectation qu'elle-même qu'il prononça le maléfice, la satisfaction de la voir se tortiller de douleur de manière lamentable le remplissant d'aise.

Seulement, trop peu de temps plus tard selon Harry, quelqu'un vint prendre la baguette de sa main. Il se laissa cependant faire, alors qu'il sentait les regards de tous sur lui. Ses mains furent brutalement ramenées dans son dos, et il vit Ombrage se relever difficilement, se tenant la gorge. Elle le vrilla d'un regard de pure haine, qu'il lui retourna sans trop de peine.

Il voyait Hermione lui parler en faisant de grands gestes, un air terrorisé sur le visage, mais il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle lui disait. En revanche, il comprit que deux Aurors étaient arrivés en quelques secondes pour l'amener il ne savait où.

Et ce fut quand il sortit du bureau encadré par les deux Aurors, sa baguette dans la poche de l'un d'eux, qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait réagi aussi férocement. Pourquoi il s'était abaissé à lancer ce sortilège qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il en était à penser que Neville devait le détester, quand il fut amené hors de Poudlard, sans la moindre de ses affaires.

_Je suppose que c'est un Adieu que je fais à Poudlard._

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

_Gazette du sorcier ~ n°15095_

_**LE **_**SURVIVANT** _**A AZKABAN !**_

_En ce matin ensoleillé, le célèbre Harry Potter, surnommé « survivant » par la plupart de la population sorcière mondiale, a vécu ses dernières heures de liberté. Durant le trajet menant à sa future demeure, le garçon à la cicatrice garda un visage impassible, les yeux vides. (_Ci-dessous la photo de son arrivée à Azkaban.) _Il ne fit rien pour échapper aux quatre Aurors chargés de son arrestation._

_Quelques jours auparavant, nous vous faisions part de son procès, dirigé d'une main de maître par Rufus Scrimgeour, où le jeune sorcier s'est vu privé de sa baguette magique._

_La grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, Dolorès Ombrage, a été interviewée quant à son rôle dans l'arrestation de Harry Potter : « Monsieur Potter est un individu dangereux pour la société sorcière. Il a menti délibérément en indiquant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est réapparu. Ce qui est, bien entendu, _totalement _faux. De plus, il a cherché consciemment à me tuer en présence de témoins, en particulier le professeur de potions Severus Rogue. Cet homme est dangereux. Il ne doit pas être laissé en liberté, au risque de lourdes conséquences. Son arrestation peut être qualifiée de primordiale pour le monde sorcier. »_

_Une affaire à suivre donc, pour les plus fervents défendeurs de Harry Potter, le garçon qui à survécu._

_M._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR (pour le reste des chapitres aussi)

**Résumé : **"Ma vie a toujours été un peu pourrie. Une famille qui ne m'aime pas, une réputation que je ne voulais pas, des problèmes sans fin. Mais là. Là, je dois dire que ça surpasse tout." pensa-t-il en regardant la tour qui semblait plus haute que le ciel.

**Auteurs : **Shofyloc61 (ou encore Slytherinyah et Heloc61)

**RAR :**

Merci beaucoup, **Choupy**, pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

**ALONE**

**Chapitre 01**

**Madness,** _Muse_

* * *

_Gazette du sorcier ~ n°15099_

_**DUMBLEDORE : MORT ?**_

_Il y a de cela trois mois, Albus Dumbledore, à ce moment directeur de Poudlard disparut lors de son arrestation pour haute trahison envers le ministère de la magie. Depuis, personne n'a de nouvelles de lui. On pourrait penser que ce sorcier a pu périr dans un lieu inconnu, empêchant ainsi toute personne de le retrouver._

_Bathilda Tourdesac, célèbre auteur de l'_Histoire de la Magie _et amie des Dumbledore, a laissé entendre que « Dumbledore ne serait pas quelqu'un de très recommandable. » Selon elle, il aurait, dès son plus jeune âge, cherché à contenter ses propres intérêts, sans se soucier de ses jeunes frères et sœurs._

_Ainsi, le sorcier âgé, connu pour être un bienfaiteur, n'aurait pas une si bonne réputation auprès des gens de son époqueque l'on pourrait croire. Sa réputation serait-elle surfaite ?_

_Mais cet homme secret, vénéré par des milliers de sorciers, peut-il réellement avoir disparu, ou est-ce un de ses nouveaux plans, une nouvelle manipulation digne de lui ?_

_M._

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Il avait les yeux vagues de ceux qui ne ressentent plus rien, de ceux qui ne réagissent plus pour quoique ce soit, de ceux qui, lentement mais sûrement, se sentaient tanguer sur le chemin tortueux de la douce folie.

Il faisait peur. Sa peau, pâle depuis _cette fois-là_, le faisait ressembler à un être maléfique, plongé dans les ténèbres les plus obscures. Ses yeux qui, depuis, n'avaient pas récupéré leur couleur originelle, de couleur à présent obsidienne, restaient fixés sur le fond de la salle.

Il était inquiétant. Son aura qui n'avait toujours pas disparu l'enveloppait telle une douce couverture, presque caressante.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours qu'il était ici, dans cette salle étrange où les nouveaux prisonniers attendaient patiemment qu'on les mène à leur nouvelle demeure. A Azkaban, après qu'on ait découvert les effets non négligeables d'une pièce aux murs, au plafond, et au sol blancs et éclatants, sans meuble, isolée de tout bruit, les gardiens avaient pris l'habitude de les y emmener _immédiatement_. Les Détraqueurs, qui passaient très régulièrement par ici, pouvaient percevoir la détresse de ces hommes isolés de toute chose, privés de leurs sens. Harry avait d'ailleurs presque subi le baiser. Et depuis, son esprit était comme détaché de son corps, voguant lentement dans cette pièce aveuglante et assourdissante, libéré de l'entrave qu'était son enveloppe corporelle.

Les quelques personnes qui avaient accès à ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, se faisaient une joie malsaine d'observer le _Survivant_ sombrer peu à peu. Ils avaient été tout de même bien déçus de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait résisté que quelques misérables heures.

Il arrivait parfois à Harry d'avoir un sursaut de conscience, et de ressentir alors toute la colère et la peine qu'il avait eues lors du procès. Il se rendait aussi compte que ses oreilles bourdonnaient de ne rien avoir entendu depuis _trop longtemps_, qu'il ne percevait plus même sa voix, qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts lorsqu'il les passait sur son bras ou ses mains, qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer sa peau du sol, des taches blanches clignotant devant ses yeux, qu'il était en train de devenir _fou_. Lors de ces quelques instants, il se disait qu'il préférait finalement cet état où il n'était _plus rien_.

Il ne resta dans cette pièce que trois jours, et pourtant, lorsqu'il en sortit, il parut méconnaissable aux yeux des Mangemorts méprisants.

Il apparut qu'il pleura lorsqu'il entendit des voix, qu'il ferma les yeux quand il distingua des formes, qu'il hurla au supplice lorsque les gardiens l'empoignèrent, qu'il se débattit furieusement pour qu'on le _lâche_, et qu'on ne le _touche plus_. Mais bien heureux à l'idée de malmener ce garçon qui avait défait leur Maître, ce garçon qui en était l'ennemi suprême, les hommes continuèrent bien évidemment à parler, et à le maintenir fermement.

Il était brisé. Déjà.

"Eh bien alors, Potter. Serais-tu déjà mort ?"

Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Celui-ci se sentit légèrement frissonner en remarquant les pupilles totalement noires du jeune homme.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux. A côté de sa cellule visitée maintes et maintes fois par les Détraqueurs en deux jours, se trouvait quelqu'un qu'il était incapable de nommer. Il savait qu'il le connaissait pourtant.

"J'ai pas l'impression d'être mort, moi."

L'homme aux cheveux blonds tellement crasseux qu'ils semblaient châtains émit un petit ricanement, un rictus amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Qui vous êtes, d'ailleurs ?" demanda le brun d'une voix où l'innocence d'un jeune enfant se faisait entendre.

Il en fut quelque peu perturbé. Personne n'avait réellement réfléchi à l'effet que pourrait avoir Azkaban sur cet adolescent. Après tout, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y soit vulgairement condamné au crépuscule de sa cinquième année. Et il se trouvait là, assis sur le sol, à le regarder avec ces yeux si dérangeants car bien trop innocents.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Potter ?"

"Ben si. Mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler ton nom."

Il lui faisait de la peine, en fait. Il lui faisait même pitié, avec ses yeux grands ouverts, et ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes, ses membres tellement pâles qu'ils semblaient transparents.

"Lucius Malefoy, Potter. Je suis Lucius Malefoy." répondit-il avec un léger amusement.

Parfois, il le plaignait, en particulier comme à cet instant, où le jeune revenait soudain à lui, son esprit se rattachant brutalement à son corps. A l'instant où il voyait _cette_ expression sur son visage qui le mettait tellement mal à l'aise.

Potter baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et, à ce moment, Lucius était sûr qu'il aurait pu voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

"Alors, Potter ? Comment était ton séjour dans la salle blanche ?"

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le torturer de ses mots, quand le garçon était maître de lui - ou presque. C'était comme si cela lui insufflait une bouffée d'air frais, comme si tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir Potter _réagir_ à des mots, s'énerver, s'indigner, se révolter, pleurer.

Le brun ne répondit cependant pas, et après un regard blessé vers l'homme, il se dirigea vers le fond de sa cellule, comme pour s'écarter le plus possible de lui. Et bizarrement, cela lui fit encore plus de peine.

En cinq jours, Potter avait été maté. Irrémédiablement.

Sentant l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus lourde, il regarda dans le couloir sombre où des Détraqueurs s'avançaient lentement, pour se nourrir des doux souvenirs de Harry. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Lucius n'était plus la cible des Détraqueurs. Le Garçon-à-la-cicatrice, qu'il voyait trembler sensiblement, était leur seule victime dans ce périmètre. Il ferma les yeux quand le jeune se fit happer par le désespoir.

Si Lucius était honnête avec lui, il admettrait qu'il trouvait que Potter était incroyable. Incroyable d'avoir toujours des sentiments positifs, alors que Lucius voyait très bien qu'il sombrait dans l'horreur. Comment faisait-il ? Comme pouvait-il toujours se rappeler des moments heureux ? Comment arrivait-il à _aimer_ quelqu'un encore ? Comment le pouvait-il, alors que tous semblaient l'avoir abandonné... ?

_Il se trouvait dans le cimetière du tournoi des trois sorciers, Cédric à ses côtés, baguettes en main. En face de lui, le néant. Un sentiment de peur affreusement familier le tirailla quand il entendit une voix glaciale autour de lui. _

"_Harry Potter … Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu … Prépare toi à mourir."_

_Il se tourna plusieurs fois, cherchant à trouver cette voix nasillarde. A côté de lui, Cédric tremblait. _

_Un rayon vert. Un silhouette qui tombe. Un cri déchirant. _

_Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il ne voyait plus que Cédric, allongé devant lui, les yeux vides. Il tomba à genoux, une larme cuisante glissant sur son visage sali par l'effort. Il voulait mourir, comme son ami, quelques instants plus tôt, partir de cette terre immonde où le mal régnait en maître. _

_Devant lui, Voldemort riait. D'un rire cruel et sardonique. Puis, levant sa baguette, il murmura, acerbe :_

"Endoloris."

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le visage à quelques centimètres de la cagoule noire et effrayante. "_Ma baguette… Il me faut ma baguette…" _Sa respiration se fit haletante, ses poumons se soulevèrent de plus en plus en vite, un sentiment d'angoisse le prenant au fond des tripes. "_Ma baguette… Putain de merde, ma baguette ! J'ai besoin de ma baguette ! Non… Non… Je veux pas… Je veux pas succomber…"_ Ses larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, son visage tordu dans une expression de détresse totale. "_Pitié…"_

Tout ce qui lui fut accordé alors, fut de pouvoir enfin sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Le jeune homme se trouvait dans la salle commune de Griffondor, jouant avec sa baguette, quand la porte s'ouvrit en se fracassant contre le mur. Un grand homme roux apparut, un petit sourire aux lèvres en apercevant son meilleur ami. Ce dernier eut un frisson dans le dos, et se redressa sur son lit. _

_Ron Weasley approcha et s'installa dessus, en face de son camarade. Il tendit une main vers le chaton que venait de faire apparaître Harry et lui caressa le cou avec adoration. _

"_Il est trop mignon, murmura-t-il en rougissant."_

_Harry fit un petit signe de tête avant de regarder dans les yeux de son plus vieil ami. Il s'y perdit un instant, frissonnant devant la profondeur de ces yeux d'un bleu intense, remplis de malice et de joie. Puis, timidement, il écarta une mèche de cheveux cachant à moitié les deux perles. Son vis-à-vis rougit, mais ne retira pas la main douce qui lui caressait tendrement le visage. _

_Soudain, le Survivant se pencha et effleura les lèvres qu'il avait tant envie de goûter. Ron sursauta et le baiser se brisa. Mais il se glissa en avant et attrapa dans un fiévreux baiser les lèvres de son ami. Harry gémit, et saisit son cou en le collant plus à lui. _

_Il le voulait tellement, depuis des années déjà, et que son rêve soit réalisé ne pouvait que le rendre heureux. Ses fantasmes tant recherchés, ses envies refoulées mirent une puissance absolue dans ce baiser tant voulu. _

_Tout à coup, une lumière argentée apparut et Ron s'écarta. Le jeune sorcier eut l'impression qu'autour de lui tout disparaissait, les décors, son futur amant, le laissant seul dans un trou noir. Il avait beau appeler Ron, le chercher, tendant les bras dans l'espoir de le toucher, rien ne vint, et il se retrouva seul dans un froid glacial, abandonné. _

Dire que Lucius s'inquiétait pour son voisin de cellule serait mentir. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il _angoissait_. Ça lui rongeait les sangs, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça le rendait fébrile et nerveux. Potter ne s'était pas réveillé depuis l'aube. Et vue la position du soleil qu'il voyait à travers une petite ouverture, cela devait bien faire quelques heures. D'un oeil incroyablement prévenant, il veillait sur le sommeil du garçon, les mâchoires serrées.

"_Réveille-toi… Par Merlin, tu vas pas mourir maintenant ! T'es plus résistant que ça, non ?! T'es pas sensé être l'ennemi le plus coriace de mon Maître ?!"_

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors que l'homme blond commençait à s'endormir, que Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit grandement ses yeux qui se fixèrent immédiatement sur le Mangemort.

"Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?"

Il leva un sourcil, en voulant se montrer dédaigneux, geste auquel Harry ne prêta aucune sorte d'attention.

"Et pourquoi le saurais-je, Potter ?"

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, tournant la tête vers le couloir sombre. Le silence s'instaura un petit moment.

"Alors dis-moi Potter… Dumbledore t'aurait-il finalement abandonné ?"

C'était une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps, maintenant. Dumbledore n'était-il pas censé faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger sa jolie petite arme ?

Harry, assis en tailleur sur le sol poussiéreux de sa cellule, vrilla son interlocuteur d'un regard torve. Pourquoi Malefoy lui posait-il cette question ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui voulait. Est-ce qu'il avait dans l'idée de le rabaisser plus bas que terre ? Quoique c'était sûrement déjà fait. Peut-on être encore plus bas ? Peut-on être roulé encore plus dans la vase sale et glauque de l'humiliation ? Mais qu'en avait-il à faire, de toute manière ? Son nom était déjà souillé. Alors qu'il soit encore plus humilié n'importait que peu.

"Je ne sais pas."

Il avait peu à peu perdu espoir en cet homme qu'il avait tant de fois magnifié. Il avait disparu à l'un des moments où il avait eu _besoin_ de quelqu'un. A un moment de sa vie, où, peut-être, il aurait bien voulu se confier à un adulte qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il aurait voulu raconter à ce Sorcier, qui avait vécu presque les mêmes choses que lui, à quel point il se sentait sale, d'avoir vu Cédric se faire tuer. A quel point il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de son expression choquée quand il avait vu le sort vert percuter sa poitrine, à quel point son corps rigide et froid l'avait effrayé. Il aurait voulu lui dire, cette année, qu'il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme son grand père, quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme un membre de sa famille.

Mais il n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas été là, quand toutes ces réflexions s'étaient formées après avoir rompu avec Cho. Il n'avait pas été là, quand Ombrage l'avait torturé. Il n'avait rien fait quand elle l'avait puni, quand cette phrase s'était incrustée à jamais sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas été là quand elle lui avait fait un procès. Il n'avait pas été là pour le défendre, et pour témoigner pour lui.

En fait, _personne_ n'avait été là pour le défendre. _Même _Hermione - par devoir civil - et Ron - Ron ! - avaient témoigné contre lui. _Personne_ n'avait dit qu'il s'était révolté contre l'horrible bonne femme qui l'avait torturé. _Tout le monde_ avait dit qu'il était l'unique agresseur. Cela n'avait fait que réapparaître cette méfiance qu'il avait perpétuellement chez les Dursleys. Ce qu'il ressentait comme une trahison éhontée ne pourrait jamais être pardonné. De ça, Harry en était sûr. Et si jamais il finissait par sortir de ce trou immonde, il ferait comprendre au monde à quel point il avait été déçu. Il se vengerait, pour disparaître à jamais ensuite.

"Tu ne sais pas ?"

Dans la voix de l'homme pointait un drôle de mélange entre l'amusement et la moquerie. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, détournant les yeux vers le mur sombre.

"Non. Je ne sais pas."

Malefoy crut percevoir une amertume somme toute compréhensible dans son attitude.

"Et qu'as-tu donc bien pu faire, pour te retrouver, toi, Ô Survivant incontesté, dans la pire prison qui soit ?"

Ses mains posées au sol se crispèrent, raclant ses ongles déjà noirs sur la pierre froide.

"Et toi, Mangemort ? Pourquoi ton Maître t'a-t-il laissé dans cette si horrible prison ? N'es-tu pas censé être le bras droit du _si noble et juste Lord Voldemort_ ? Qu'as-tu donc bien pu lui faire pour qu'il t'écarte ainsi de ses sombres desseins, hum ?"

La presque compassion que le blond avait pu ressentir pour Harry se dissipa rapidement, et une flamme froide surgit dans ses yeux.

"Eh bien, Malefoy ? T'aurais-je vexé ? T'aurais-je donc blessé dans ton pauvre orgueil ? Pauvre, pauvre petit _Mangemort_… Faut croire qu'Azkaban ne change pas un homme, hum ? Un homme mauvais deviendra encore pire, à rester ici. Au mieux, il deviendra à l'état de légume, et tout ce qu'on lui dira parviendra à l'une de ses oreilles pour finalement sortir par l'autre tout aussi vite, tout en restant incroyablement déprimé, mû par la seule volonté d'allonger le bras pour donner un pauvre coup sur l'épaule d'un homme. Au pire… Il deviendra tellement fou, qu'il ne fera plus de différence entre ce qu'il est bon ou non de faire. Il ne fera aucune distinction entre le fait de tuer quelqu'un et de rendre heureux cette personne. Alors, je suis un peu curieux, Malefoy. Dis-moi. Toi qui es un homme mauvais, qui penses-tu devenir ? Le légume ou le fou ?"

"Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à produire des phrases aussi construites... Moi qui croyais que tu étais complètement réduit intellectuellement…"

"Personnellement, je pense que tu ne deviendrais ni l'un ni l'autre…"

"Vraiment ?"

"Hum… Oui… Dans un sens, vous n'êtes pas si mauvais, quand on y réfléchit…"

Lucius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait pas le visage de Potter, ne lui permettant pas de remarquer ses yeux légèrement voilés.

"Vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi, tout à l'heure… Vous avez p't'être pas un si mauvais fond…"

Le brun eut un petit rire qui sonna faux.

"Moi, je suis en train de devenir fou. Vous savez, comme quand on essaie de s'échapper de quelque part… et que le seul moyen que trouve votre esprit pour se faire, c'est de se réfugier dans un petit coin de votre tête. Dîtes… Vous pensez… que je suis un homme mauvais ?"

"C'est une question étrange, venant du Survivant, tu sais ?"

"Mais…"

Le regard de Harry n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur quoique ce soit. Comme si sa concentration était en train de lentement s'envoler ailleurs.

_Ne plus penser… Ne plus réfléchir… Ne plus se focaliser sur leur trahison… Ne plus penser à cette joie malsaine que j'ai eue quand je l'ai torturée… Ne plus réfléchir à mes sentiments sur Ron… Oublier… Oublier, le temps d'un instant… que j'ai existé… Oublier… Ne plus penser… Oublier…_

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent lentement en observant sa cellule, noire et crasseuse, et il reprit, en avisant de l'adulte en face de lui :

"Dites, Monsieur. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?"

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Shofyloc61


End file.
